I love Magic
by Lilly Luna Potter
Summary: What happened nineteen years later in the Potter family? read to find out. My first First fanfic. focused on Lily L. Potter


**Chapter 1**

"_I love magic" –Harry Potter_

"It's not fair Mum. I want to go too!" Lily pleaded leaning on a pillar at the train station.

"Two more years Lily" Ginny replied "Two more years then it will be your turn, sweetie."

"But I want to go to Hogwarts now!"

"No Lily, you can't. It's your Albus' turn today. How about we stop in Diagon Ally after we are done here and find you a new broom? Hey?"

"A Dust-Eater 9000?"

"If that's what you want, yes."

"Fine!" Lily agreed reluctantly

Lily walked towards Harry and Albus "Daddy? Can I get a drink from the fountain over there?" she asked as she pointed to a small drinking fountain not far from where the Potter's were standing.

"Sure, Lilyflower." Harry replied vaguely, obviously busy with Albus.

She walked over sulkily to the fountain muttering something like 'Why can't I go to Hogwarts?' She turned around after her drink and saw Al's bag being levitated out the way ready for loading on the train. 'Now is my chance to go with Albus.' Lily thought as she sprinted to the bag. She squeezed in and the zip closed by itself locking her inside. She wriggled to make herself comfy until she heard Harry's voice talking to Al.

'They are looking for me' Lily whispered to herself as the bag was suddenly lifted up.

"This thing weighs a tonne more than it did before," complained Albus as the bag dropped heavily on the ground.

"I'll get him for that," Lily thought, hitting her head on the corner of one of Al's books. "I do not weigh a tonne!"

Lilly heard her father and her older brother talk for what seemed like eternity. She occasionally picked up a few words that they were saying but not enough to understand the conversation.

"_Homenum Revelio!"_ Harry whispered pointing his wand at the case.

Ginny ran up to the pair crying. "Where's Lily? Have you seen her? I can't find her anywhere!"

"Shhhhh!" Harry calmed his wife and pointed at the case.

Harry felt for the zip and gave it a good tug but it didn't move. "Must be stuck…" he mumbled still trying to open the case. "Lily? Can you open the case?"

"Dad! I can't its not stuck either. It just won't move." Lily called out bursting into tears.

"Dad…." Albus mumbled

"Lily stay still I'm going to blast it open. Ready? Stay to the left side."

"DAD!"

"What Albus, can't you see I'm busy!"

"James told me that the thestrals would eat my things if I didn't let him put a permanent locking charm on it. So I did but I don't think the charm worked until Lily got in it"

Harry looked around to find James and spotted him talking to a group of his friends. He ran over to him and dragged him towards the case. Lily hugged him as hard as she could. Startled, Harry hugged back and asked "Wha-? How did you get out?"

"I don't know I just wished I could get out and then the case sort of exploded. It was like magic!" Lilly explained

"But why were you in there in the first place?" Harry questioned after repairing the case.

Lilly just looked at him guiltily not saying a word. She looked over at her mum and saw that she was pointing at the train.

"Dad." Lily said "Mum's pointing at the train."

"Merlin! We'll talk about this later. You boys better get on the train it's about to leave. Bye! Don't forget to write!" Harry called out to his sons. Lily and Harry watched them kiss Ginny goodbye and leap onto the train. Ginny walked over to the pair, picked up her small daughter and whispered in her ear "I think its time to have a look at that Dust-Eater 9000. Don't you?"

But Harry had overheard what she had whispered and protested quietly "I want to know what you were doing in Al's bag first…?

"Dad, I'm sorry I was just giving him a present." Lily lied very convincingly. "Yeah it was a picture I drew. I wanted to give it to Al but I forgot to give it to him, and then I thought I would put it in his bag for him so it was a surprise." Her eyes gazed up innocently her melting her father's stern gaze.

"Oh all right but next time can you please tell one of us," he said pointing at himself and Ginny. "Okay?"

"Okay Daddy." She replied.

"By the way, Lily," added Ginny. "How did you get out?"

But Harry answered instead "Very strong accidental magic."

They walked to the muggle car and drove to their house. "Dad, aren't we going to Diagon Ally?" Lily asked

"Sorry sweet, but I've got things to do at work." Harry replied

"Maybe tomorrow, Lilyflower?" added Ginny, "How about you help me water the lilies in the garden?"

"But you promised! And I'm sick of watering lilies why can't we just use magic!" Suddenly all the flowers and plants grew bigger and crept in the house. Big thorns grew from the roses sticking out everywhere narrowly missing Ginny. The lilies curled around Ginny and Harry getting tighter and tighter making them drop their wands beside them.

"Lily, stop you're hurting us!" Harry and Ginny pleaded

"Mum, Dad I can't. I don't know how to stop it!" Lily cried back

"Hello?" a new voice called out as Hermionie stepped into the room "Oh!" she gasped "_Reducto! Relashio!_" she fired destroying the plants that were trying to injure Harry and Ginny. As the plants were being destroyed Lily fainted. Once all of the plants were destroyed Hermionie asked "What happened here?" But no one answered because Harry and Ginny were leaning over Lily trying to support her unconscious body. Harry picked her up and Ginny went over to talk to Hermionie.

"Lily just got angry because I asked her to help me water the lilies instead of buying her a new broom and then this it started just with the plants growing and then I think she lost control."

"Is she ok? Why did she faint? Hermionie asked

"I don't know? Ginny replied

"I'm going to take her to see McGonagall" Harry added to the convocation. "The train wouldn't have arrived yet."

"Ok, Harry. Bye. I love you." Ginny called out to him.

"I'll help you clean up," offered Hermionie.

**PAGE BREAK!**

"_Sonorus!_ Minerva, its Harry Potter, I need to speak with you." Harry called up past the gargoyle. "_Quietus_" The gargoyle twisted out the way revealing a large spiral staircase. Harry carried Lily up the stairs and into the headmistress's office.

"Good Afternoon, Potter."

"Hello. Minerva there is something wrong with Lily." Harry said quickly not wanting to waste time taking.

"What happened?" McGonagall asked shocked.

"She got angry and then the plants in the garden grew and tried to kill Ginny and I. Hermionie came in and destroyed the plants but Lily fainted and she won't wake up." Explained Harry who was about to burst into tears.

"Albus, can you please send for Madame Pomfrey?" asked McGonagall to the painting of Albus Dumbledore.

"Certainly Minerva," he replied and walked out of the side of his painting.

"Now, Harry. When Granger was destroying the plant, did she show signs of collapsing as it was being destroyed? Or afterwards?" asked Minerva.

"Erm…. I- I think it was while Hermionie was destroying it."

"It was probably because her magic was trying to be contained. From the sounds of it, Lily will be a very strong witch." Minerva diagnosed.

'Knock Knock' and Madame Pomfrey came rushing in. "I came as quick as I could. Where is she? Where is she? Ahhh here she is, now let me see."

"Madame Pomfrey, her-"Harry started to explain

"No need to tell me I already know. Her magic exploded and was forced back inside of her. Very dangerous, especially for someone with this amount of power. Now I'll just give her and Essence of Dittany, there is not much I can do for her other than that."

"Can I take her home then?" Harry asked hopefully

"Certainly not! She will need to be in the infirmary for at least a week." Madame Pomfery replied

"A WEEK?"

"At least. Now I suggest that I take her straight away. _Moblilcopus_. Goodbye Potter, You are welcome to visit everyday if you want to." She dismissed herself.


End file.
